


Tommo's Creamy Ice Cream

by arainyromance



Series: The Adventure of A Loving Louis and Daddy Harry [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nurse!Louis, daddy!harry, ice cream truck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arainyromance/pseuds/arainyromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a nurse but he also owns an ice cream truck and Harry has a son that gets lost/hurt a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tommo's Creamy Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> im on tumblr too! arainyromance.tumblr.com

Louis dipped the brush into the bucket of paint and swiped it across the colorful truck one last time. He used his paint- covered hand to take away the sweat on his forehead, leaving a trail of paint behind.

 

He took a step back and looked at the ice cream truck that had ‘Tommo’s Creamy Ice Cream’ painted in gold on a classic blue sky, rainbow, flower, etc. background. He smiled and closed his paint buckets, dragging the sheet, he had spread out to lay out all his materials, into the house.

 

“Looks nice.” Zayn, his raven- haired friend, said from where he sat next to the window, a steaming cup in his hands. “How come I couldn’t help paint it?”

 

“Because.” Louis said simply.

 

“That’s not a real reason!” Zayn sighed, putting his cup down. He looked yearningly at the truck outside, thinking how he himself could have painted it differently, thinking of the ways he could have made it look better.

 

“It’s my ice cream truck. If you want to paint one, get your own.” Louis smirked, going up the stairs to the bathroom.

 

Zayn hmph’ed and grabbed his skateboard. He went outside, standing in front of the freshly painted truck.

 

“Don’t touch it!” Louis screamed from the opened bathroom window, the sound of the shower behind him.

 

“I’m going to paint!” Zayn shouted back, getting a running start before skating down the road.

~~~~~

The paint had dried overnight, hard when Louis touched it the next morning as he left for his job at the hospital.

~

“Good morning, Louis.” Liam Payne, an up- and- coming pediatrician, greeted him, his clipboard already in hand.

 

“Morning.” Louis said brightly, setting down his messenger bag beneath the receptionist’s desk.

 

“Zayn told me you finished painting your ice cream truck last weekend.” Liam started the conversation, leaning on the counter.

 

“Yep! I finished the last finishing touches on Sunday and they dried overnight.” 

 

“What kind of ice cream are you using?”

 

“I was just going to get a few large cartons of ice cream from the store.”

 

“That’s cool.” Liam’s beeper beeped and he checked it before looking back up at Louis. “When are you going to start selling?”

 

“I was thinking Saturday afternoon. In the park.”

 

“Zayn and I should come by after the movie.” Liam and Zayn had been dating since Zayn bought Louis lunch at work one day and Liam just happened to be around. 

 

“I’ll look out for you two!” Louis said as Liam’s beeper beeped again. “Duty calls?”

 

Liam gave him a sad expression apologized before collecting his clipboard and rushing down the long hallway.

 

Louis picked up the lonesome clipboard in the slot on the desk and looked at the first sheet.

 

_Patient: Jack Styles_

_Age: 7 years_

_Injury: Badly scraped knee- must be cleaned and bandaged_

 

Louis read as he walked to his nurse cart that had all of his supplies and wheeled it to room 226. He knocked on the closed door and waited until he heard a quiet ‘come in’ to open it.

 

He looked inside and saw a little boy with wavy, brown hair and big green eyes sitting on the leathery resting table against the wall. His eyes were slightly teary and he wore shorts, shorts that were big on his small frame.

 

“Hello! Are you Jack Styles?” Louis asked cheerfully, dragging his cart into the room, on the boy’s right.

 

The boy nodded. 

 

“Are you okay, Jack? I heard you hurt your knee.”

 

He nodded again.

 

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” Louis asked, bending down and riffling through the cart, looking for hydrogen peroxide and a cotton ball.

 

Louis didn’t get a response but he tried again.

 

Nothing.

 

“Alrighty. Are you ready?” Louis asked, moistening the cotton ball and getting on his knees to come eye- to- eye with the bloody cut.

 

As Louis came closer to the cut, Jack quickly moved away.

 

“Scared?” Louis asked patiently. Jack went red, probably because he still thought that all boys had to be tough.

 

“S’ alright.” Louis smiled and got a grateful one in return. He looked around the room for an adult. “Um, are your mommy and daddy here?” He asked, confused at how he got here without an adult.

 

“Mommy’s gone. And my babysitter said that she had to go but she called my daddy and said that he was on his way.” Jack finally spoke, his voice cracking from his lack of use.

 

Louis nodded and put the cotton ball down, retreating to the chair beside the table where the little boy sat.

~

For half an hour, the two boys talked. 

 

They talked about the things that liked to do, what videogames they liked to play and what foods they liked to eats and what animals they liked.

 

“Monkeys.” Jack said.

 

“Peacocks.” Louis argued.

 

“Monkeys!” Jack stated.

 

“Peacocks!” Louis pressed.

 

“MONKEYS!”

 

“PEACOCKS!”

 

“Arrggh!” Jack screamed, jumping onto Louis.

 

Louis tickled Jack’s sides and the young boy reciprocated. The two of them were erupting giggles in seconds.

 

Things were all fun and games until Jack jerked and hit his knee against the floor and groaned in pain.

 

“What’s wrong, what’s wrong?” Louis panicked, picking up the boy at the waist and placing him on the table.

 

“H- hurts.” Jack whimpered, his hands to his knee.

 

That’s when Louis remembered Jack’s knee.

 

“Come on, buddy. Do you think you’ll be brave enough so I can clean you up?” Louis asked.

 

Jack whined high in the back of his throat as Louis soaked the cotton ball.

 

“It’ll be okay, Jack. A little wipey and I’ll put a dinosaur band- aid on it. Do you want to hold my hand?” Louis held out one of his hands that wasn’t much larger than his own.

 

Jack squeezed tightly as Louis pressed the moist ball to his cut knee.

 

“All right. Done!” Louis said brightly, smoothing out the red dinosaur on his skin.

 

The little boy opened his tightly closed eyes and squealed in joy when he saw the red animal on his skin, jumping into Louis’ arms.

 

“I’m here, I’m here, I’m here!” A deep voice screamed as he slams open the door.

 

In the doorway was a taller, slightly version of the little boy in his arms. He had curly locks that swooped over the left side of his face and bigger green, catlike eyes that looked panicked. HIs large hands held the door open, the other holding him up against the doorway. His breathing heavy, his chest rising and falling as he looked at Louis, then Jack, staring back at Louis for a few seconds, and smiling at Jack.

 

“Daddy!”

 

Jack leaped out of Louis’ arms and into his, apparent, father’s.

 

“Hey, Jackie. Are you okay? I was worried sick when Tina told me what happened.” He said, holding his son tight with an arm underneath his bum.

 

“Daddy, it’s just a scratch.” Jack mumbled.

 

“Hmm? I didn’t think you could get a small scratch when you were on your bike going full speed to impress the older kids.” He raised his brow, scolding his son.

 

“W-wasn’t trying to impress anyone.” Jack stuttered, turning red as he realized he was busted.

 

“Looks like someone isn’t going to get to ride their bike for a week.”

 

Jack groaned. “Dad!”

 

“S’ your own fault.” He shrugged, looking as if there was nothing he could do about it.

 

“Louis wouldn’t take my bike away.” Jack mumbled, crossing his arms to his chest.

 

“And who is this Louis you speak of?” His father asked quietly.

 

Jack pointed his small finger to Louis who was starting to feel very self- conscious under the double set of eyes on him. 

 

Louis crossed his right arms to hold his left, at the elbow. He gave the two green- eyed boys a small wave with his left hand. “Hi.”

 

Harry whispered something Louis couldn’t hear into Jack’s ear and they shared a silent conversation with their eyes.

 

“Thanks for helping Jack.” He held out his hand. “I’m Harry.”

 

Louis took Harry’s hand. “Louis Tomlinson.”

 

“Well, Louis, I’m glad you took care of Jack for me. Sorry I couldn’t come sooner, but, you know, work. I hope you weren’t waiting around too long?” Harry asked, rubbing at the back of his neck nervously.

 

“No, no. It was fine. I love kids.” Louis assured him. “Um, where do you work?” 

 

“The toy store, like, twenty minutes away.” Harry told him. “That reminds. Guess what I got you!” Harry said to Jack, setting him down gently and digging his hand in the bag his had on his arm.

 

“Daddy!” Jack squealed as he took out one of the new Superman dolls. “Superman, Superman, does whatever a Superman does!” Jack sang, running to the counter and playing with his action figure.

 

Louis watched as Jack jumped up and down, smashing and saving his new toy. Louis spied at Harry at the corner of his eye and looked him up and down subtly. 

 

The first thing that he noticed was that he had deep crease lines on his forehead, probably from worrying about his son. Which brought up, how old was he? He didn’t look any older than Louis. Sure, he was tall but he couldn’t, he just _couldn’t_ , be older than 25.

 

Apparently, Louis had turned his head and was now full- on staring at Harry, plainly obvious.

 

Louis coughed into his fist, awkwardly, and said, “I’ll best be going on, then. Be careful, Jack. Nice to meet you, Harry.”

 

“Bye- bye, Louis! Monkeys are better than peacocks!” Jack shouted as he left.

 

“Louis likes peacocks?” He heard Harry say with a slight snigger in his voice as he closed the door.

~~~~~

It was a bright and sunny Saturday when Louis drove his truck to the park. He found a big open space and parked, turning on the classic ice cream jingle.

 

Within minutes, he had customers.

 

“One chocolate ice cream cone, please.” A little girl said, holding money in her small hands and a woman Louis assumed was her mother by her smile.

 

“Do you want any toppings?” Louis asked, looking down at her.

 

The girl turned uncertainly to her mother who just gestured for her to go on. “Um, can I have whipped cream?”

 

Louis nodded and scooped the chocolate ice cream, spraying whipped cream on top. He added a cherry on top and used two sprinkles for eyes and five for a smile.

 

“There you go, babe.” She squealed when she saw the smiling face on her ice cream.

 

“Thank you, Tommo!” She said as he handed him the money and ran to her mum. He waved as the mother turned around.

~

No one came by for a while after late afternoon but Louis was happy. He would rather see other people, especially kids, happy. That’s why he wanted his ice cream truck in the first place. When he was young, whenever he got sad, he would walk to the park and wait for the ice cream truck to come around.

 

He would buy a cone and he was happy. Once, when Louis’ younger sister, Lottie, was feeling a little sad, he took her to his spot where he always waited for the truck. Lottie lighted up instantly when she heard the jingle.

 

Louis always took his sister then. He lit up whenever she lit up and it made him happy. He liked to see other people happy.

 

He sighed happily and leaned his chin on his hand that rested his elbow on the window of the truck.

 

That’s when he saw him.

 

He was standing at the bend in the road of the park. His bottom lip was between his small white teeth and his fingers were tangled together, a superman toy in his hands. The toes of his feet were pointed inwards, his knees buckled together. He had a scared expression on his face as he looked left and right.

 

Louis looked him over one last time and jumped through the window, running towards th small boy.

 

“Jack?” He called out.

 

The boy instantly turned toward Louis’ voice, an expression of slight confusion on his face.

 

“Jack, it’s me, Louis. Are you alright?” Louis asked as he took a knee in front of the boy so he was about eye level.

 

Recognition lit up his face and he hugged Louis, dropping his toy.

 

“Louis! You have to help me!” Jack said.

 

“I will. You have to let go of me though.” Louis choked out, tugging at the boy’s arms. He dropped them immediately but reached for Louis’ hand instead.

 

“That’s some grip you got there.” Louis commented. “Where’s your daddy, then?” He wouldn’t admit it but he’s wanted to see the man again.

 

He chew at his lip.

 

“I don’t know.” Jack said in a quiet voice.

 

“What was that?” Louis asked, not hearing his response.

 

“He’s gone. We came to the park for a walk and then I dropped my toy and I went back for it and Daddy was gone!” His voice quivered, his eyes watering.

 

“Oh, no! Don’t cry! We’ll find him!” Louis reassured him.

 

“W- we will?” 

 

Louis nodded with a smile on his lips. Jack squealed and jumped excitedly.

 

“Come on, then!” Louis said, tugging Jack to his ice cream truck.

 

“Oh, it’s fine! I don’t need any ice cream!” He said, reading ‘Tommo’s Creamy Ice Cream’.

 

“Are you sure?” Louis asked and Jack nodded. “Too bad because it’s MY truck and I was gonna give you all the free ice cream you wanted.” 

 

He opened the back of the truck and hopped in.

 

Jack’s small eyes widened. “You own an ice cream truck?” He asked, astounded. 

 

“Yep! So, do you still not want any ice cream?”

 

“I want strawberry with whipped cream and hot fudge and sprinkles!”

 

Louis laughed and lifted Jack inside.

~

“I know how we can find your Daddy.” Louis said proudly as he handed Jack his Neapolitan (because when Jack said strawberry, he meant Neapolitan) ice cream cone with the correct toppings.

 

“How?” Jack asked, licking his cone.

 

“With this.” Louis grabbed his microphone that he used to play the ice cream jingle and handed it to Jack.

 

The little boy took it as Louis went to the front seat, starting the engine.

 

“When I start driving, you call out for your daddy because I’m pretty sure he’s worried sick about you.” Jack nodded and Louis hit the pedal, the truck moving slowly.

Louis nodded back at Jack and he said, “Daddy?”

 

He let out a wide smile and starting yelling out.

 

“Daddy! Daddy! Where are you?” The words that Jack yelled into the microphone blasted out into the air outside the truck. “It’s me, Jackie! Daddy! Come find me already!”

 

“Jack?” Louis and Jack both heard the voice. Louis hit the brake and stumbled towards Jack.

 

“Tell him you’re in the ice cream truck.” Louis whispered.

 

“Daddy! Where are you? I’m in Louis’ ice cream truck!” Jack screamed as they looked out for the curly- haired father.

 

They spotted a giant man with unruly curly hair, Jack’s superman doll in his oversized hand.

 

“Jack!” Harry ran towards them, dropping the toy on the counter and embracing his son. “You had me so worried!”

 

“You didn’t have to be worried! Louis found me and he helped me find you!” Jack said, his face smushed against his father’s rumbling chest as he expressed his worry.

 

Harry stopped his talking and stilled.

 

“Who was that, Jackie?” Harry whispered.

 

“Louis. You know, the nurse you were talking about with Auntie Gemma? I heard you tell her that he had a great bum-”

 

Harry slapped his hand over Jack’s mouth with an ‘okay, okay!’ as Louis stifled a giggle behind his hand.

 

The green- eyed boys looked up at Louis- Jack with his goofy smile and Harry with his look of surprise.

 

“Lou, Lou!” Jack waved him over and Louis complied, making his way toward the two.

 

“Hello, Harry.” Louis greeted him as Jack picked up his Superman toy and started to play with it. 

 

Harry straightened and held a hand out. Louis took it for a hand shake but Harry pulled him closer, going for a hug instead, dropping his head on his shoulder. “Thanks for finding Jack.” Harry mumbled.

 

“I-it’s no problem.” Louis felt the blood rush to his face. 

 

“No, seriously. This is the second time.” Harry said, letting go and taking a small step back that Louis didn’t want him to.

 

Then he did what Jack did earlier. The thumb fiddling and lip biting. Now, Louis saw where he got it from.

 

Jack looked up from where he was playing and saw his father’s expression. He lit up, knowing exactly what he was thinking about. He watched Harry for a minute and decided he wasn’t getting anywhere.

 

“Hey, Louis!” Jack said, getting up and walking to stand in front of him.

 

“Yeah, buddy?”

 

“Do you want to come over for dinner tonight? Daddy makes good tacos.” Jack said innocently.

 

“Only if your Daddy wants me there.” Louis responded.

 

“So, you’re coming! Trust me, Daddy wants you there more than I want you there and I love you more than Daddy.” Jack said.

 

“Heeey!” Harry fake pouted.

 

They all laughed but Louis took Harry’s phone from his hand and dialed his phone, saving his number under the contact name, ‘the nurse with the bum’.

~

Louis took a deep breath and straightened out his clothes before he pushed the doorbell.

 

“He’s here, he’s here, he’s here! Jackie, did you clean your room? Dang it, I forgot-Jackie, will you get Daddy’s favorite cologne?” Crash. “Ah! Jack, you left your firetruck out! Ouch, ouch.”

 

Harry opened the door and he looked crazed, yet beautiful at the same time. The top buttons of his shirt were open, leaving wings of what looked like sparrow tattoos look teasingly seductive, his pants looked tighter than before. His curly hair was done up with lots of gel into a quiff.

 

“Louis.” Harry choked out after looking him up and down.

 

He shifted uncomfortably. “Am I early?” He looked to his wrist but he wasn’t wearing a watch.

 

“No, no! You’re right on time!” Harry said ushering him in, closing the door behind him.

 

“Jack!” Harry shouted up the stairs.

 

“I know, I know.” They heard the voice, barely audible what with the stomping. In his little hand was a bottle of cologne. “Head up, Daddy.” Jack said, two seconds before spraying Harry’s stomach.

 

“Jackie, it’s fine, it’s fine.” Harry said, red in the face, pulling the bottle from his hands. “Say hi to Louis.” 

 

“Hi to Louis.” Jack peeped, hugging Louis tighter around the waist.

 

“Hey, buddy. How ya doing?” Louis asked.

 

“Daddy’s driving me insane. I mean, I get why he likes you but he doesn’t have to shout all the time.” Jack confessed.

 

Louis looked up the Harry’s cherry red head and let out a full- hearted laugh.

 

“That’s normal when you like someone. I was shouting at my best mate earlier.” Louis told him.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yep. I ended up kicking him out of my house.” 

 

“I don’t think I’m going to like liking people.” Jack said.

 

Louis laughed. “You’ll deal with it if you really like them.” Louis winked at the doe- eyed Harry.

 

“I’m j-just going to check on dinner. Yeah, dinner.” Harry stuttered, leaving the room in a hurry.

 

“Do you want to see my room, Lou?” Jack asked, not waiting for an answer and just pulling him up the stairs.

 

Louis followed with a smirk.

~

“That was amazing, Harry. Truly a work of art.” Louis praised him at the door.

 

“It’s nothing.” Harry blushed.

 

“No, really. I can’t cook anything so this is a real treat.”

 

“You should come over again!” Jack said from behind Harry’s legs.

 

“I hope I can.” Louis looked to Harry, who did his nervous thumb fiddling again.

 

“Yeah, definitely.” His started biting on his lip again. “Hey, Jackie, do you want to start getting ready for bed?”

 

Jack looked suspiciously between the two adults and smiled. He’s seen this a thousand times in movies.

 

“Sure, Daddy. Bye, Louis!” 

 

“Bye, Jack.”

 

And they were alone.

 

“That was fun.” Louis started.

 

“Yeah.” Harry’s voice cracked.

 

“We should do it again.”

 

“‘Course.”

 

“Maybe at my place?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Oh, just come here, you big dummy.” Louis said before yanking Harry down by the front of his shirt. 

 

He pushed their lips together but Louis ended up kissing only his to lip. Harry smiled and fix them so their lips slotted together perfectly. 

 

It was slow and nice. Harry’s lips tasted a little spicy from the taco sauce but he also tasted like Harry and Louis liked it.

 

“Hooray!” They heard the shout and broke apart. Jack was sticking himself out his bedroom window in his pajamas, waving his hands and shouting. 

 

“Jack!” Harry said, fake- scandalized and Louis giggled behind his hand.

 

“Call me?” Louis asked, holding Harry’s hand.

 

“I’d be mad at myself if I didn’t.” Louis smiled and tried walking away but Harry didn’t let go.

 

“Harry?” Louis asked. He didn’t say anything but he pulled Louis into his chest and leaned down to trap their lips together again.

 

They broke away and Harry pecked his lips thrice more.

 

“See you later.” Harry said, finally letting go of Louis’ hand and going back inside.

 

Louis smiled to himself and turned around, stopping when he felt a little dizzy because he just spent a night with Jack and Harry and they kissed and Louis’ never felt like this in his entire life. 

 

Louis started walking home when his phone buzzed.

 

_You, me, 9:30, coffee? -Harry :)_

 

He smiled and texted back.

 

_It’s a date._


End file.
